Plans and Changes
by gamer-girl321
Summary: Ghaleon's daughter, forgotten by time and thought for dead is brought back, and sets off on a terrific adventure, leaving Taben's Peak with her father to discover who she is, and to help save her beloved father from Zophar's wrath. Following her heart and trusting her instincts Christie finds herself in a world she never knew existed.


"Did you see those guys with Nall and the fighter's?!"

"Yeah! Who are they?"

"Who knows?"

I stood at the stove cooking by myself, the chatter and excitement was taking over the whole treehouse. 5 strangers locked up downstairs. I have to admit it was strange. We didn't get very many visitors in this neck of the woods.

I sat a plate of food in front of Jackie and Sarah, "Hush now with the treehouse gossip. Eat your food." My voice was a bit sharp, but if Nall was going to be the softie, someone had to be a little more bitter.

My big sister used to be mean like that... until those men took her away. That's how I ended up here in Taben's peak. Nall took me in like all the others. Didn't ask questions, not that it mattered with me being to scared to talk. He gave some of the nastiest food I've ever eaten and life moved on. This is my home now.

Just then the infamous white dragon entered the lunch room area.

"Nall! Nall! Who were those people?"

"Are we gonna kill them?"

"That girl was pretty!"

"Are you guys friends?!"

"Oi! All of you sit down and eat your food, give Nall some space."

He sent me a thankful glance and I returned a smirk moving back to cooking for the 113 little munchkins.

"Thanks." He said happily standing next to me, his back to the counter as he watched the kids.

"No problem, but my help comes at a price." I replied, my smirk continuing.

Nall let out a breath, "Hiro. He's a descendant of the vile tribe, not that it matters now a days."

"The vile tribe?" His eyes seemed far off then. "Isn't that just a story?"

"No. No that's my past."

"It's so easy to forget how old you really are Nall." There was silence then for a moment.

"So what do they want?" I asked stirring the soup.

"Lucia, the girl, she wants to see Luna, she says she needs to save this world. They've traveled pretty far."

"You going to help them?" I knew he would, that's how he is. It's one of the things these kids admire about him, he helps people.

"I don't know. It seems pretty serious, their whole situation is so-"

"You'll help them. I know you will." I started pouring the soup into bowls. "Take this to Jeremy and Chris, they've got a cold." Nall nodded taking the hot meal to the sick twins. Their parents abandoned them in this forest recently, they've only been here a few days.

"Christina, will you talk to them?" Nall asked from across the room.

"What?" Why would he want me to talk to the strangers in the jail cell?

"Please? You have such a way with people. You're warm, and caring and you're just so inviting."

I hid my small smile picking up five bowls of soup with some bread, "Well when you put it that way." I winked at him playfully and kissed his cheek the way I had been doing for so many years now and made my way down to the cells.

I heard some talking but couldn't catch any words. "You must be the 5 who's got this whole treehouse simply buzzing." I said with a smile passing the food through the bars, slight worry etched into a brunette boy's face, the same look on the face of a pretty tan woman with green hair.

"Oh don't worry it's not poisoned, it's from the same batch I gave to the kids just minutes ago. Please, eat." I said sweetly sitting down on the floor. There was a pink cat looking creature with wings sticking out of her back.

"Oh my.." She looks just like Nall did in the picture of his. She must be a little dragon just waiting to grow.

"What is it?" Her high-pitched voice filled the quiet cell when she noticed I was staring at her.

"Oh nothing, I've just never seen a baby dragon in person before."

Her face, along with all the others in the cell lit up in surprise. Before too long laughter filled the air.

"Well Ruby I guess you really are a baby red dragon!" The brunette said, he had two green lines on his cheek bone, and dark brown eyes. His face was dirty. Actually come to think of it, they were all dirty.

"Well if I can get all of your names I can do a service and get you out of the cell, and cleaned up." I said standing up, all of there meals already nearly finished.

"I'm Hiro, and this is Ruby." The younger brunette said, the baby dragon sitting on his shoulder, he smiled brightly with an innocence rarely seen in these times, shaking my hand through the bars.

"I'm Lemina Ausa! Magic Leader of Vane!" She said, her curly blonde hair bouncing, leaves and twigs sticking out of it. I shook her hand as well.

"I'm Jean, it's real nice to meet you! Thanks for the meal, it was great!" She said shaking my hand as well. Her emerald hair was up in a side ponytail while she wore a pretty dress and white high heels.

"And I'm Ronfar, nice to meet you beautiful." He kissed my hand in a gentlemanly kind of way. He was taller and seemingly older than the rest of these teens. His hair was short under his bandana.

"My name is Lucia of the Blue Star. Thank you for your hospitality." She wore a pair of high-waisted shorts, and shirt tucked in, her long dark blue hair free. A mysterious bronze and black pendant hung around her neck.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Christina. If you'll all stand back, this door only opens inward. Also, I'll have you know I'm armed with three weapons right now, so please don't try anything." I smiled sweetly as I opened the gate.

"So," I started as I breathed out air, "What brings you to the treehouse of orphans?"

"We're on a quest," Hiro started, "We're taking Lucia here to the goddess Althena. There's a great evil rising to destroy our world, and Lucia is the only one who can stop it." His voice was filled with joy, but his tone was serious.

I flicked my eyes to Lucia, "So you need to get to Pentigulia?" I asked, thinking of the journey ahead of them.

They nodded in agreement.

"Well, that is quite a journey. I'm assuming thanks to the lack of guards that the Chosen isn't exactly on your side then?"

There faces dropped a bit, it was Jean that spoke up then, "No. You see Leo, the leader, is convinced Lucia is something called the 'destroyer' So we had to dump them earlier on."

I nodded in understanding, "Well then. Best get upstairs then. You can rest here tonight, another hot meal today and one in the morning. I'll show you to the bath of course."

Ronfar stood next to me as we cooked the dinner meal, laughing as Jean and the other kids danced around behind us.

"How old are you anyway?" Ronfar asked mixing some veggies in a big pot.

"17. I don't think the kids are gonna much like that, so don't make too much." I teased. He smiled back at me.

I felt a small hand wrap around my bare leg. I looked down to see Jacob, one of the youngest at just 5 years old, standing there.

"Sissy! Dance" I smiled down at him.

"Ronfar, do you think you can handle this?"

"Oh yeah no problem, go on." He said taking my place at the stove.

I picked up Jacob and started swinging my hips and spinning around, my hair falling out of my messy purple ponytail exposing my thin white ears.

I looked over and saw Jean, dancing in the traditional beastman style.

I was a little rusty but I grew up with this dance.

Still holding Jacob I started stomping. Left, right, back, back, right, forward, back, spin, left, jump, spin, back, left, right, right, spin, repeat.

Jacob was laughing loudly with every spin, and I was beginning to get more fluid, my body remembering the steps.

The kids began to clap along with the beat I managed to safely put Jacob down without falling off step and clapped the tune myself. Me and Jean danced side by side working around each other perfectly and we danced and danced as the sun went down, and continued dancing until we could no more. Falling into each other, sweating puddles.

"You're amazing." I said breathlessly.

"You did fantastic too!" She replied.

"Oh it's been years since I danced." I said, pushing strands of purple hair behind my large beastwoman ears.

"I think I may need another bathe before eating." I remarked, Jean nodded in agreement.

"So how long have you been dancing?" I asked slipping into the hot water, washing the sweat away.

Jean, with her back to me, replied, "Not long really. I was in a caravan for a few years before I tagged along on this journey with Hiro."

"Wow," I remarked, "Adventuring sounds like a dream. The freedom, the fun. No responsibilities." I let my mind wander into a world of being an adventurer. Going out into the world, seeing places, traveling.

"Yeah, but it's not all fun and games. There are monsters around every corner, and the ground isn't always the most welcoming thing to sleep on. Or warm for the matter. Walking kills your feet, and food isn't always there." She said listing off hardships in a level calm voice.

"You don't sound to upset about it though. Is it worth it?"

She was quiet for a long time, just when I thought she wasn't going to respond, "Yes. It's definitely worth it. I've had the time of my life with this. Meeting new people, meeting you. This whole experience is just perfect." Her voice was far off, probably with memories.

"It sounds like it would be. The danger, the excitement. It sounds like a bed time story to live."

Nothing else was said, Sarah came by saying that Nall was calling everyone in for the night meal. As I dried off with my towel I smiled, "Here's hoping Ronfar didn't burn the food."

Jean laughed in response and we entered the eating room.

I took my regular seat next to Nall, the 5 strangers in front of me.

Through dinner Hiro and Ruby and Jean all told stories of their adventures, jokes of the nights they were camping, how they all met. It was so surreal to see so many different people get along so well.

I wasn't saying much through dinner, and I guess Nall seemed to notice as he leaned in, "Is something on your mind?" He asked, swallowing his bread.

His eyes searched mine, "No." I replied a little too quickly. His face just inches from mine with his fluffy white hair and the brown stripe through the side, his gray eyes searching mine all over again.

"Okay yes, but it's just a fantasy. A silly girl's dream, nothing to worry about."

"You want to adventure?"

"UGH!" I shouted in frustration, "How do you do that?!" I said, the table loud enough that no one noticed our little argument here.

Nall's face showed confusion, his voice was level though, "Do what?"

"How do you just read my mind like that? Like you just know what I want!"

He shrugged, "Just a gift I guess." He said looking away from me.

A part of me wanted to get mad but I couldn't. That just wasn't what I did, it wasn't how I acted. I shook my head and turned back to my food.

"What was it like?" I said after a moment of silence between us, "Adventuring with the dragon master."

"Well I didn't know him as the Dragon Master. I simply knew him as Alex from Burg. And it was amazing. He was my best friend, and so was Luna. It was heartbreaking, and funny, and there was always so much love between us all. It was the time of my life. But this is my life now. These kids, these woods. This is what I do, it's what I know is right."

There was understanding silence between us as we looked at the kids. I watched as Jason laughed at Jared, and Marie and Anna laughed and talked.

"But not you." I looked back at Nall in confusion, he had been staring at me. His eyes bore into mine with that wisdom he held.

"Huh?"

"This world, these kids," He gestured looking around at them, "They aren't your life. Not right now anyway."

"What are you saying?"

He wiped his hands on a piece of cloth before turning back to me.

"I'm saying that tomorrow, when our visitors leave on their quest, that you go with them."

"Nall!" I breathed out in surprise, "What about the kids? What about you? I can't just go off on an adventure and leave you!"

"Adventures end Christie. And when yours does, you can come back. We'll be here, missing you and waiting for you. This is something you need to do."

I shook my head, "I'd just be a burden. I can hardly fight." I replied shaking my head looking at the table.

"Oh don't give me that. You've got your spells, and your bow. You'll do just fine out there. Plus you're a beast woman!" He stroked my ticklish ears making me giggle, "You're strong people. Good instincts. You'll be fine." He reassured me looking into my eyes. There was a short silence again, as I thought about the idea.

"Are you sure you can manage without me?"

"Hey I've been doing this for years without you. I think I can handle a few more months."

I smiled and grabbed Nall's hand, "Thank you Nall. For everything." he smiled and kissed my cheek nodding.

The rest of dinner was suddenly more heartfelt. I watched as the kids were as crazy and loud as they usually were, only it had more meaning to me.

When the night came I led the visitors to their rooms, Ronfar, Lemina and Jean sharing one, and the Ruby, Lucia, and Hiro sharing one.

"Goodnight Christina. And thank you for all this."

I smiled at Hiro as he headed into his guest room, "It was my pleasure. Sleep well Hiro." I turned to leave and only got a few feet away when he called me again.

"Wait Christina!"

I turned quickly, "Yes?"

"Sorry if this is overly personal but, are you and Nall... together?"

I nearly laughed out loud, "Aha, No. No we're just close friends. I've known him since I was 6 when he took me in. I was raised here," I placed my hand on the tree supporting this huge house and smiled, "It's the only home I've ever had." There was a pause, "Well goodnight Hiro. I'll see you in the morning, morning food is after dawn. Time varies when we have to steal the food."

I walked down the hall to Nall's and I's room. Checking to make sure all the kids were in their beds and sleeping or at least quiet.

I set the traps and checked them twice to make sure before going to bed.

I slipped off my simple white shirt, not looking at the scars across my front, and sides. Then I pulled off my thin brown summer skirt that reached right above my knees. I pulled on my sleeping shorts and one of Nall's old shirts that I stole.

"I thought I told you to not steal my shirts." Nall said gruffly as I slid under the warm covers of my bed. He laid in his bed next to me, his gray eyes seemingly glowing in the dark.

"Yeah well what else would I sleep in?" I commented getting comfortable.

Nall made a laughing noise and turned over, "Goodnight Christie."

"Goodnight Nall." I said turning over as well. I closed my eyes willing myself to sleep, so that the excitement of tomorrow would come.

I awoke the next morning with Jared, Jacob, and Phine in my bed.

"Sissy! Sissy wake up! We brought back lots of food!"

I smiled and sat up, stretching in a feline manor curling and arching my back. "Alright squirts," I said in a sleepy voice, "Lets go make some breakfast."

As I cooked meal after meal (mostly hot oats, or some eggs) the kids all began to wake up. Lucia approached me, her voice so sudden I nearly dropped my pot.

"Hello."

"OH! My Goddess you scared me." I replied turning back to the food. "Good morning Lucia. How are the children treating you?" Nall had sent all but the blue haired beauty to Meribia to get some of the kidnapped dragon kids. I was trying not to think about it. Stephen, Jake, Leya, Sarah and the twins are all there.

"Very well. They even taught me how to sing." She replied in that strange voice of hers.

"You never sang before? I somehow find the strange."

She looked far away for a moment, and a little bit sad. "I'm sorry Lucia, I didn't mean to offend you."

"I suppose you all find me as strange as I find you." She spoke as though she wasn't like us, I decided it's best to not push the matter for now.

"Would you like some eggs Lucia?"

"Yes, please." She replied happily, watching as I cooked them.

The next three days seemed to fly by, sleep was scarce when my imagination was filled with such excitement and adventure. On the morning of the third day the treehouse was buzzing. When I made my way to the front room the lost kids were back. Warm embraces were given all around. To see all 6 happy smiling faces returned so safely took much stress off my shoulders.

And then the time came to leave.

Hiro and the gang had already reached the gondola as I said my final goodbye, and I turned to Nall.

"Thank you Nall. For everything."

He simply smiled, "It was my pleasure. We'll see you soon."

I kissed his cheek as I had done a thousand times before. "Yes. I'll see you all soon."

I found my heart was beating with so much excitement I thought it was jump away from me. I ran to the gondola

"WAIT!" I shouted, but it seemed to late. "Oh crap!" I ran down the latter.

I never knew how many monsters lived around here. But even these things won't stand in my way.

"Power! I summon thee distance!" The warmth of my bow filled my left hand. It was light, and the color of a dark purple with emerald-green designs across it. It shot whatever magic I possessed in the form of an arrow.

With my trusty bow I was able to travel down the trunk with speed. I was near the bottom when I was grabbed from behind. The man was tall, with pale white skin. He had what looked like a crack in the face, around his right eye. It was purple and looked like a dry desert. His robes were fancy, and covered all of him, hiding his body underneath. His eyes were glowing red, and his hair was below his shoulders.

"Christine. I should have known you'd get involved."

"What? Who are you? How do you know me?!" I shouted stepping back in surprise. He had a smirk on his face as he stared me down. He approached me and again I stepped back. "Power! I summon thee short!" A long and wide sword, the color of ice fell into my hands. It was light to me, the handle was chilled and I could feel it's power rolling through me. Like a wave. Or a heartbeat.

"Please, I have no intention of fighting my daughter.

"Your..." His... daughter? I shook my head, regain focus, "What did you say?! Who are you?!"

"I just told you my dear. I am your father. My how you've grown. Such a beautiful young lady now. Strong and independent. Just like your mother was."

"My... mother?" I felt my sword drop, the tip now resting on the ground.

"She was the leader of a Beastmen tribe. I see you got mainly her genes. We were in love, until... Well I'm working on that now."

I shook my head, nothing this man was saying was making any sense. I picked up my sword again, "I want answers. NOW. What's your name?"

"Ghaleon. Or, if you like, Magic Emperor."

"Why in the goddess' blue star would I call you that? Who are you, Ghaleon." I spat the word like venom.

"Look, I don't have time to explain now. When we meet again, you have to pretend this never happened. I just wanted to see you. Now go catch up with Lucia and them all. I will see you again my daughter."

He disappeared then. I looked around, no one was there to see a thing. I turned to see Hiro and Lucia and them were already gone, I'd have to hurry to catch up.

"WAIT!" I shouted chasing after then, putting the whole Ghaleon thing away for now to ponder later. The icy sword now vanished from my hand in a puff of smoke I sprinted for the team heading to Vane.

By the time I finally made it to the stairs of the magic city they were all coming down again.

"Thank god I caught up to you." I said breathing heavily.

"Christina? What are you doing?" Hiro asked surprised at my sudden arrival.

I was still breathing heavily from the long hard run, but I felt the air catching up with me.

"I'm here... To travel with you guys." I said standing up fully. "Nall sent me to help you in your quest." I said proudly, smiling.

Hiro's face fell a bit, as did most of the groups. Jean was the first to speak, "Christie, we like you a lot, and you're really sweet, but are you sure you're ready? It's a rough journey, with some toughies."

"I think what Jean is trying to say," Hiro cut in, "Is that it's really dangerous."

I felt a pang in my heart, but swallowed it. "I can handle myself. I've got some magic, and I know how to fight. Plus I'm a beastwoman, I've got good instincts. We're born with them." I said proudly before remembering what Ghaleon said about my mother. 'We were in love. Until... Well, I'm working on it.' His words echoed through my head.

"Well I say we bring her along" Ronfar said with glee.

Lucia nodded in agreement. "Yes. I think she will be helpful."

Hiro seemed to melt then, "Alright. If you say you can fight then we wouldn't turn down an extra sword. We'd love to have you travel with us."

"I won't let you down." I said smiling brightly. "So where are we headed?"

"Right now, we're going to the old spring of admission to get into Vane. Borgan is blocking off the entrance at the moment." Lemina said, her blonde hair bouncing as she whizzed by me, nose held high in the air.

I fell into step between Ronfar and Jean, "Who's Borgan?" I asked quietly so Lemina wouldn't hear.

Ronfar snickered, "Just about the fattest, greasiest, grossest looking creep you'll ever see. He floats around on a chair."

"He's ALSO a pretty legendary wizard I've heard." Jean inserted.

"Better than Lemina?" I asked in curiosity. They remained quiet, as if thinking.

"That's yet to be shown." Jean replied finally. I nodded and settled into silence as we walked.

Before we managed to get there the sun began to set, causing the world to go dark.

"HIRO! My wings are getting tired and the sky is getting dark. Lets camp for tonight." Ruby's voice was tired and whiney as she dropped out of the air.

"I'll go see if I can find some food." I said placing my side bag down. It had herbs and some fancy crystals that bring you magic, they're way expensive but I come across a few on my own.

"I'll collect some wood with you." Ronfar said catching up behind me. We didn't say much on our walk through the woods, and Ronfar collected some branches while I managed to kill a few apes.

"The meat of one of these guys will feed us easily for a night." I said lugging one of the thinner ones behind me.

Ronfar adjusted the wood in his hands, "Are you sure you can eat that?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, It's a delicacy. It's served in bars before. Ape-House Steak ever had it?" I asked remembering the time I went into the city the first time. This was one of the best things I remember eating.

"That's made from this?!" Ronfar asked, shock evident in his voice.

I nodded with a smirk, "Of course, it won't be that good, I don't have nearly enough spices with me, but it will be hot, and filling. What have you been eating so far?"

"Not nearly enough." Ronfar smiled as we reached the camp again.

"Make sure you strip the leaves off those branches. Monsters are attracted to the white smoke it puts off." I said sitting down to start preparing the meat from the ape. I pulled a dagger out of my bag to cut open the stomach of the creature.

"How do you know it makes the white smoke?"

"I read it in one of Nall's old books. 'How to Survive in the Wild' I've read dozens others like it. Like you can salt meat to make it last longer. I can tell what plants are poisonous by how they smell, and what beasts you can or can't eat." I explained as Ronfar began stripping the leaves off.

I started cooking the small cubes of meat. We must have had several dozen of them, all bite sized pieces easy to hold on your hand. "Here, everyone grab a sharp stick. Put the cube on the stick, and hold it in the fire, until it's turns, this color of pink. It will be a little chewy, and a little warm. you should let it cool off first." I remarked pulling mine out of the fire, blowing on it a bit. I took a small bite out of the edge, "There, pass that around Hiro so everyone can get a little." I started on my next piece.

Before I knew it I had to cut more pieces out. "Oh my gosh, this is so good! I feel like I haven't eaten in forever!" Lemina exhaled.

"I've been munching on tiny berries and nuts all day! I'm starving!" Ruby shouted.

"Aha, just wait till I make you fish Ruby." I laughed as her expression lit up.

"You cook fish!?" She asked happily.

"Yeah, I learned it from Nall. Fish is the only thing he CAN cook" I rolled my eyes in amusement.

Ronfar laughed as well, "Yeah, I like fish myself." He laid back onto the ground, staring at the sky.

"Do you guys eat hot meals often on the road?" I asked cutting out more small cubes.

"Never." Hiro remarked, "Didn't think we could eat any monsters."

I smiled, "Well it's easy to remember really, if the monster can poison or paralyze you then it's not safe to eat. That's really all you need to remember."

Hero nodded, taking in the information "We sometimes got some food if we slept in an inn, but usually we just survive on herbs and healing nuts. Doesn't have the same effect as a hot cooked meal though." He took another bite.

"I prefer this to the other foods as well." Lucia said quietly nibbling at her food.

"I do too! This is great Christie!" Jean said eating her's in a less ladylike manner.

"Slow down there my emerald haired beauty. Wouldn't want you choking to death." Ronfar said with sarcasm. Jean shot him a sly look but said nothing in return.

"So Christie," Ruby started after a moment of quiet, "How did you end up as one of the Dragon Kids with Nall?"

I felt myself tense a bit, "That's a rather dull story Ruby, are you sure you want to hear it?"

"YEAH!" Ruby said excitedly. The rest of the group seemed to lean in. Even Ronfar sat up and faced me,

I looked at the fire, pulling my knees against my chest.

"Well... When I was about 4 I remember being in the woods with my sister. She would teach me how to cook some, and how to collect fire wood. She was almost 16 I think then, when suddenly these men came out of no where one night. I don't know who, and I can't remember anything about them but the colors black and blue, and the smell of smoke and iron. I was hiding under a bush when they took her. The next few days I remember wondering around the woods, doing my best to fight the monsters when Nall showed up. He was like an angel to my four year old mind. He took me in, raised me. I took over the cooking when I was about 6, and then I started to help him care for the kids. I'm 17 now, and the Dragon Kids, and Taben's Peak are all I know." I looked up to see that all but Ruby were now looking at the fire as well. As though it held the worlds secrets, you just had to read them.

"What about your sister?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby!" Jean shouted.

"Red!" Ronfar said at the same time.

"Ahaha, please don't get mad at Ruby. I've been wondering the same thing. If she's alive, or dead. Many sleepless nights. I wonder about my parents too. I don't even remember them."

Ghaleon flashed into my mind. Could he really be... No... but how did he know me? And why would he lie about that?

Eventually I abandoned that train of thought for sleep, "Well. I'll see you all in the morning. Remember the last awake puts out the fire." I said after a yawn as I turned my back to the group. Sleep engulfed me quickly.

The next morning we arrived at the transport to Vane quickly, munching on leftover ape meat from last night. We stood around the star transport as Lemina said something in a language I didn't understand. And as we were transported, I felt my muscles tense, preparing for the worst.

We arrived in an underground kind of area. Lemina told me it was something called 'The Cave of Trials' and old test to see who was worthy to make it to Vane. Lemina said that nobody had used it in years.

"We should likely watch our step though. Who knows what's moved in here."

We walked on edge, caution in every step. Lemina lead the charge, as she had the most magical attack power, and I ended up covering the rear, because I had the best hearing and reaction time in case we were attacked from behind.

The monsters were easy to defeat, one or two swing kills, and usually Lemina managed to wipe them out with magic fast. We made it out with barely a few scrapes.

Vane was old. Old buildings, old information, old people. It was just old. Old and broken.

"This is Vane?" I asked watching as a shiling fell off a roof. Lemina didn't say much, just told us to follow her. Many people waved to her, as we walked down to the huge house. You could have fit all of Tabens Peak in this building!

"Geez you live here?! It's huge!" I remarked as we walked through the door. Jean laughed a little at me, but no one said anything.

As we walked into the main room I saw this huge flying tub of grossness. That must be Borgan. Jean and Ronfar weren't kidding.

I barely heard anything he said, until suddenly Lemina's mom disappeared. We all lunged forward, ready to attack. Hiro pulled out his sword, Jean flipped her fan open ready to chuck it at his fat neck. Even Ronfar held his mace, ready to crack it over the thick fat ugly skull.

"Power! I summon thee short!" I felt my icy great sword materialize in my hands. Light, waves of power ripping through my arms and chest.

"Borgan! You tub of lard where did you take her!"

His laugh filled my ears and anger racked through me. All I heard was something about Neo-Vane and then the bastard dissapeared.

Faster than I could put my sword away Lemina ran past me, tears in her eyes. There wasn't even a moment of silence before we all began running after her.

Before I could even reach the door I felt my blood freeze. My stomach dropped, and I had this pressure in my chest.

"Ghaleon." I breathed out turning around.

"Hello my dear."

"Why do you keep showing up everywhere!? Stay the hell away from me you pervert!"

"That's hardly a way to talk to your father."

"You're not my father. I don't know what the hell you are, but you're not my dad." I turned away from him.

"Who do you think has been watching you all these years?!" He exploded.

I kept my back to him, not leaving, but not looking at him either.

"I've been watching you. Making sure you were okay this entire time. I was the one that made sure those men took HER instead of you."

I whipped around to face the man who was apparently my father. "YOU?! You're the one who let my sister get kidnapped?! You let your daughter get taken instead of me? What kind of father are you?!"

"That WOMAN was not your sister! Is that what she told you? Christine that woman kidnapped you. Me and your mother never had any other children."

"Kidnapped me?" I asked slowly.

"Yes. I'm not quite sure how yet but I'm figuring it out."

I felt like someone had just punched me in the stomach as hard as they could.

I could feel it. He wasn't lying. He couldn't be lying. I felt myself warm to him.

His eyes drifted from mine to my ears. He smiled fondly, "You have your mother's eyes, but these ears," He said softly touching my twitching ears, "These are my ears. As for your hair, I have no idea where that came from."

I felt my walls crumble, "What was she like?" I asked finally giving in. I don't know this man, but if he knew my mother, I wanted to know.

He looked over my head, then down at my somberly, "I can't explain here. I will see you again, but my plan for us, for this, is ruined if they see me here. Good bye Christie."

"Wait Ghaleon!" I shouted throwing my arm out as he faded away, I could feel my nose sting as tears threatened to fall, "father." I whispered when he disappeared. My eyes fell to the ground.

Hiro and the gang appeared behind me, Lemina wiping tears from her eyes, "You're all welcome to spend the night here. We'll rest and restore and buy equipment..." Her words faded away behind me as the world seemed to melt down. I wandered around behind them while they bought various items.

I leafed through some books in the library but couldn't find anything interesting. I wanted to know about my mother. I wanted to learn about her and about him and my family and how they met and why they aren't together and how I got kidnapped and by whom.

Even though minutes seemed like hours, the sun eventually started to set, and I could finally have some moments to myself.

When we were all settled in the guest room of the Guild home, I headed to the roof.

"Where are you going Christie?"

"I'm just going to get some air. I like when it's dark. It's peaceful." I said with a smile. Hiro and Ronfar nodded to me and I headed up.

The night air welcomed me, it was a little frigid but I enjoyed it. My beastwoman skin kept me warm. Pulling my hair out of my ponytail I scratched at my ears. Leaning over the edge of the roof and staring up at the stars I imagined my mother.

I imagined a tall thin woman built like me, with tan fur covering her body. Long flowing dark purple hair and bright amber orange eyes. I imagined her wearing a traditional forest green beastwoman dress as she danced with other people. He said she was the leader of her tribe. She must have been so strong and powerful and smart.

"She was beautiful," I heard his voice say. I didn't turn around or say anything, I just let his words envelop me. "She was very thin, between her dancing and her hunting and the battles she partook in she was very strong and very powerful. She was dangerous to say the least. She danced with more grace than any woman or man or beast ever will. She was well-trained in nearly any weapon you gave her, and she was a horrible cook and she couldn't play any instrument or hold her liquor. She could sing like an angel though. Her voice had magic over people's hearts and minds."

I giggled a little bit looking down from the stars and turned around to him. Ghaleon. My father. He held some things in his arms. "What are those?" I asked gesturing to the bundle of cloth and metal.

He smiled looking down at the items mystfully, "They are mementos of our past. Me and your mother, Sylvia."

"Sylvia? That was her name?" I asked hopefully. Sylvia. What a beautiful name.

"Yes. Her friends called her Liva but her tribespeople called her Mother Sylvia."

"I thought you said she was the tribe leader?" I asked looking at him thoughtfully feeling like a young child all over again, questioning everything and hungry for knowledge.

"She was, but not by choice. She chose to do things differently and instead of running the tribe as a monarchy she was more of a tribe's mother than leader. People would ask her for advice or for help, they would look to her for guidance."

He looked down to his hands, "She would have wanted you to have these. Her Chief Gowns. They're traditional robes worn by Beast People nobility. She has many more gowns but this was more of an armor. Specially made and effused with old and powerful Best People magic. It will protect you from poison and paralyze and any kind of effect that will downgrade your fighting." He handed me the white and black cloth. I held it close to my heart, as it was once my mothers. "She would wear that into battles and to any event that required her to speak with other creatures of importance. Human and beast and monster alike."

"She spoke to monsters?" I hadn't heard of people speaking with monsters, I'd read it in fiction novels.

"Yes. Sylvia didn't like war, she was always arranging peace treaties, and making sure her people never needed to fight. She protected her own. She was an amazing woman."

I smiled, he was holding a letter and a large intricate staff. "Your mother fought with this. It was one of her many weapons but her favorite. She designed and decorated it herself when she was just the Tribe's Daughter. She defeated her first monster with this stick and she held on to it ever since. Aside from being sturdy staff to slam your enemies, it was charmed with qualities of the wind, allowing you to manipulate the air and send it to slice enemies as well." He handed the sturdy staff to me. I ran my fingers across the carved designs over the stick. It was smooth to the touch, and cold. It had power in it, it washed over me, the power feeling like a blanket over my skin.

"She wanted me to give you this on your twenty first birthday, but, I thought with all that's happened, it would be best to give this to you now." He handed me a packed envelope with what I assume is a letter within.

I connected my amber eyes to his silver ones. "Thank you.." I paused pondering, "father."

Ghaleon gasped a bit, shocked that I called him father, as though he'd never hear it from my mouth. He smiled warmly down at me, taking in my face.

"Looking at you is like looking at her. You too are so similar, like twins."

I smiled proudly, "Really? We do?" He nodded.

He nodded still smiling fondly, "Yes. You two could be-" He paused looking up to the sky, his smile fading into a thin lipped frown. "I have to go my daughter. The plan is no yet put into action so I have to keep up a facade. I will see you again soon. I have much to tell you of me and your mother and yourself, and there is much she would want me to give you. Where this armor," He pushed my arm holding her armor close to me, "And fight with this staff. Her spirit is within them still, and will guide you in your journey. Be safe my daughter." He remarked beginning to fade.

"Wait Ghaleon!" I grabbed his fading hand, "What did you name me?"

He looked down at me shocked. I just knew my name wasn't Christie, not if that's what my sister, or whoever she was called me. Surely she wouldn't have wanted me to know my true name in case anyone knew who I was. He seemed unsure.

"Saphireene-Sylvia." He said just before he faded.

"Saphireene-Sylvia." I breathed. I looked down at the armor and at the staff. I swung it once, and then twice, it was so light, as though it was hollow. Starting slow, carefully placing my foot and swinging once before repeating with the opposite foot, before I knew it I was flipping and kicking and swinging and flying through the air swiping at invisible monsters.

I could feel the power from the staff surrounding me. Stopping my practice I decided to take it for a test run. I pulled the staff inside me in the same way I pull my ice sword and bow inside myself for storing. I stripped off my simple rough leather skirt and my cloth shirt. My fir stood on end as the cold air surrounded me. The underneath battle suit fit only my torso and only up until under my breasts. It was black and fit me perfectly. I really must have looked just like my mother. I wrapped down my breasts with the bindings, wrapping all the way down to above my bellybutton and then pulled on the torso armor. I pulled the robe on over top, it crossed at about my waist, revealing most of my binding and then it hooked and tied to stay closed at the waist. It flared open afterwards revealing my entire legs. The sleeves weren't there exposing all of my arms and revealing the brown fur of nearly all my body.

I picked up the letter. Written in a beautiful calligraphy was my name, and then under mine was hers.

Dear Saphireene-Sylvia

_From Sylvia._

_My dearest daughter. If all is well then you are a young woman now. Perhaps foolishly in love, or strong and independent. Either way I'm sure you are a beautiful and talented woman. You should have now received my armor and weapon, in which my soul will now lay. I write this letter to you as I face death. I have a terrible sickness, contracted from a great evil man who cursed my life._

_I'm sure you will have many travels, and make many friends, but remember your home my daughter. One day you must return to the tribe from where you came and you must take your rightful place as the tribe's leader. This great honor is yours, it is in your blood. I wish to the goddess that I would be able to lead you into that life and help you learn how you must lead, but I can not. You will learn such power on your own. I believe with all my heart that you have that power._  
_I'm sure your father will explain all in due time. This letter is simply my first and last goodbye to you. I love you my daughter, and this ring is the essence of myself. All of the spirit and life I was meant to have I placed inside this ring. It's the promise ring your father gave to me. I will forever be with you my darling daughter. The goddess and I smile upon you._

_With much love_

_Sylvia_

I picked up the simple silver ring with the shining white gem placed in the center. I slipped it on feeling power once again swell within my heart and soul. I felt as though I was on fire. I could feel it in my bones.

I snuck out of Vane, sure not to wake up any people and then rushed into the closest forest.

It was dark and quiet, the world of the forest stood still. It was almost too dark to see any thing, but the light of the moon illuminated the whole world.

I could feel the wind flow through my hair and make my robe flow behind me. I could feel a sence of power flowing through my throat and out into the world from my lips. A song without words and without music. Just my raw voice echoing off the trees. My eyes fell closed, allowing the music to fall from my lips.

I could feel power inside my rise as my voice grew louder and more powerful. The louder and stronger my voice sang the more something inside began to grow and strengthen until there was a terrific boom. The music stopped. My voice became silent.

I felt another soul fall into place with mine. Two identical essences in myself.

'My daughter.' The voice was melodic.

"Mother?" I spoke aloud.

'My darling daughter you are much stronger than I ever thought you would be. To contact me so young. I couldn't reach the spirit world until I was late into my twenties and here you are. Only seventeen.'

"Well you helped me with the ring and the armor and the staff. It's hardly all my power." I spoke modestly. I watched as a soul pulled out from me, taking the shape of a woman just an inch taller than myself with flowing red hair and furred skin of a light tan color. Her ears sat up straight from her hair, they were wider and black.

"My daughter. You have your father's ears." She smiled taking in my appearance.

"Yeah he told me that. He said I looked just like you." I said proudly, though I could feel a strain on my magic energy already.

My mother smiled at me, warm and lovingly. She lightly traced her fingers down my furry cheeks that were dotted with little white flecks. She stepped back a bit.

"My you look powerful in that armor. I'm so glad it fits. You look dangerous as ever." She said happily.

I smiled but felt my energy began to drain. "Mom, my power is draining." I remarked.

Her soft face became hard with worry, "Then my love this call will be cut short. My voice will guide you in battle and in life whenever you need me, just look within yourself. Trust your instincts my darling, they are greater than any other power you possess. Speak your mind and always follow your heart. I love you my beautiful daughter." She faded then, in the same way Ghaleon does leaving my by myself all over again.

I fell down to the ground confused. How on the Goddess's green Lunar did I go from having no parents and no life, to finding both, finding a bigger reason to live, and being the leader of an entire tribe. A tribe I would have to go and find. A tribe I would need to lead. I'm only seventeen. Is anyone going to respect a seventeen year old?

How will I be expected to lead? How will I even find this tribe? My tribe? And what about the Dragon Kids? I can't just abandon them. Will I be forced to choose between the world I was born into, or the world I was raised in or will I be forced to abandon one?

I sat up, the wind blowing my hair to the left, and in the wind was a kind of music I've never heard before. It seemed to speak, to sing to me. I felt a presence then. Invisible, and still but very much there.

"Spirit, please guide me. What world do I choose? Or do I choose neither and simply live on my own for the rest of my years?"

I could hear a voice, not so much a physical voice, but as though the spirit spoke directly to my own.

I knew what I had to do.

The forest disappeared beside me, the grass, the wind, the world zipping by my sides as I raced down the shadowed country side. All of Lunar lay asleep, while I ran awake next to the wind and the wolves and spirits. I followed my hearts instructions blindly as it led me to where I must go.

I ran until the sun arose, thoughts of Hiro, and Ruby and Jean and Ronfar and Lemina behind me, forgotten already. They brought me out here and for that I will never forget them. However my heart is not with them. I ran until the sun began to set, and I ran into the darkness once more until I could not run any longer. Until my legs begged for break, until my throat closed for water and air, and until my hunger became too powerful.

I fell to the ground and coughed, desperately grasping for the air that I could not get enough of. I needed food, and water and fire for the night.

After what seemed like hours of trying to catch my breath, I finally felt as though I could breath once more. Standing proved to be nearly impossible. So thirsty and hungry and sore from running I felt as though I may pass just there when an angel clad in white and black appeared before me.

"My daughter. I have been looking for you for hours!" He shouted in his raspy voice, "You seemed to have just disappeared off of Lunar. How did you get to this point?"

Barely having enough air for words, I just coughed and laid still, hopping my throbbing legs would calm.

"Oh daughter." He said again, taking his cloak off to cover my cold but sweating body. "I will be back with food and water." For the first time since I've known who seems to be my father, I was able to watch him walk away rather than fade out of existence.

The world went black for some time as I fell into a long needed sleep.

"Daughter." I heard, arousing me from my short slumber, "Drink." The tall pale man gave me a pouch filled with water to quench my thirst, and a fire for my warmth. He had killed some kind of animal and had made me some spiced meat.

I ate quickly and in large proportions as I warmed and replenished. I could still feel the long journey ahead of me. Beckoning me to come.

"Saphireene, what on Luna's green world made you choose to abandon the safety of Vane to run so far? You've covered easily a 5 day journey in the space of a single sun's cycle."

"I met her. I met mother." I spoke frantically, having too much to say and, as it always seems, not nearly enough time to say it all, "I met her and she told me that I would have to be the new Tribe Leader. I had to make a choice then between adventure, the Dragon Kids, and the Tribe. I had to choose between my dreams, my family and the world I was meant to be born into. So I made my choice."

"And?" He asked after a silent moment.

"I chose all of the above."

I stepped off the pirate boat and onto the ground. After months of traveling by both sea and land the end of this journey was finally in sight. I turned to see the captain, an elderly man with a warm smile. I thanked him again for allowing me to tag along.

"No' a worry 'lass." He said in a loud voice, "I' wa' a pleasure hav'n su'h a well cook meal e'ry nigh'. We'll wel'ome ya abord any 'ime you nee' i'." He smiled once more.

"I'll hope to see you again soon then captain." I offered a salute and he returned it. As the ship sailed back to the big blue free ocean, the crew waved to me, and I waved to them.

Before setting off again I replenished my supplies, buying some healing nuts, and a map of this area. As soon as I stepped outside the city dad appeared by my side.

"I can feel it dad. I'm so close. I'm really tingling with magic right now, all my little furs are standing on edge." I said smiling, conjuring up mother's staff as I entered the forest.

"Well I'm just glad you got off that ship of pirates."

"They're the same as me dad. Searching for freedom, and following their hearts to where they want to go." I replied to the over protective father.

"They're hardly the same as you. Do you wish to practice now?" Ever since that night so many months ago, I've been training with him whenever he showed himself to me. He could never use his magic of course, that would tip off Zophar too much.

"No. Not now. I saw them you know. Hiro and friends. I went into a cave I found just a few months ago. I saved them from a seriously bad fake blue dragon. They collected a crest from the fight and awakened the blue dragon from his crystal. After they left, they said they were headed to the next dragon's cave and I bid them farewell."

"Did you speak with the dragon?"

"Yes. I spoke to him and apparently he knew Sylvia. He said she had come to him many years before and asked him to look after this," I pulled on the chain of the necklace, pulling out from underneath my chest bindings. It was a large blue jewel that held any important memory. I spent many nights watching and rewatching the significant moments in my mother's life. Her first love, her first fight, the time she first met Ghaleon, the first time she felt true heartbreak, the time she lost her parents, The time she became chief, when she found out she was pregnant, when she gave birth. So many questions were answered by looking at her life through her eyes. I placed memories of my own into the necklace. The first time I met Ghaleon though that seems like years ago now, when I first met Nall, meeting Hiro and friends, starting this journey. I showed the necklace to dad, and he placed his fingers around it.

"I remember this. Your mother was wearing it when he first met." He said mystfully as always.

"Yeah I saw that memory. You were a very handsome man. So mysterious. That seems like centuries ago though. That was when you were the 'Magic Emperor.'" I said dropping the necklace behind the binding again.

"You know about that?"

"All of mom's memories are my memories. I don't blame you though. You know what you did was wrong. So I hold no hatred in my heart for you father. Though I do wish you'd tell me how it is you and mom were together thousands of years ago, and yet I was not truly born until seventeen years ago." I remarked raising an eyebrow at the secretive man.

He let out a sigh looking past me, "I would tell you if I knew, but as it is I'm still trying to figure it out for myself."

"You don't know?" I asked emphasizing the you.

"No not yet. I have to be very careful. While nor Zophar nor Althena can look in on my mind, they do always have me at their beck and call, so digging up information is not always easy. And I can't ask them directly without putting you, my dearest daughter and only remaining love, in danger."

"Well what if you tell them I may be an asset?" I replied, a plan forming in my mind.

"What?" He asked completely not understanding.

"What if you tell Althena that I offered to help put a stop to Hiro and friends, that way you could use those resources to figure out what may have happened without it looking suspicious. It will be like you're looking into my past."

"That's incredibly dangerous. If they find out that you're my daughter they may kill you to make sure I stay on a short leash."

"Not if I make myself out to be an asset." I said, pushing a bit.

"Saphireene. No. It's too dangerous. I won't lose you." He said in a tone of voice that puts an end to the discussion. Feeling a bit deflated I tried to think of another plan.

"Well what if I help you dig up information. You said you had contacts? I could talk to them for you, I'm not at anyone's beck and call."

Dad seemed to think for a few minutes before he seemed to decide it wasn't a bad idea.

"I suppose that could work. Would you be willing to put off your mission to come take care of mine though?" He asked.

I bit my lip, careful to not draw blood with my new beast woman sharp teeth. The sharpened when I turned 18. "Well it's not just your mission. I want to know who I am as well." I justified. Ghaleon nodded.

"Alright, hold onto my hand, I'm going to take you to your first contact. He's called the Keeper. He's a documenter. He documents all important information, between marriages, births, deaths and wars. He would be a good place to start but he's a bit hard to locate. I know he's somewhere in a cave next to Maribia but I never manage to get to the bottom of it without having someone calling me back up." He explained as we faded away and moved across Lunar.

"You're strong enough to destroy the entire cavern with a single blow, why would it take you so long?"

"I told you, both Zophar and Althena are monitoring my magic and strength. They're feeding off me, that's why they saved me from death. If I use to much magic they'll know and question me which is why I have to be careful. Even coming to meet you is a risk." He explained once more.

I nodded opting to say silent rather than further the communications. Dropping me off in front of a cave in the side of the mountain he said that although he wasn't being called, he still needed to check up on Hero and friends. He faded out leaving me alone.

I was used to it though, and being alone no longer scared me, or made me sad. IT was simple me and my mother now. As her spirit and heart guided me through tunnel and fight.

'Side step. Counter attack. Flip. Wind slice.' Her voice would advice me if I was unsure what to do next. Sometimes I would do something different, for example she would say flip, but I would block, or she would saw wind attack and I would instead change weapons to my darts. Or she would say to strike and I would instead use magic. Just to keep things interesting. If I succeeded she would say 'Nice one!' or if I failed she would scold me. If I fell she would send me help in anyway she could. Whether she would sing through me as she did the first night we met, or connect her soul with mine and take my body into her own hands to fight for me. I had come close to death many times on this journey. I made many mistakes but my mother and father would always find a way to save me in the end.

'Behind you!' She shrieked. I jumped up, flipping backwards over the giant mushroom before it could attack me. "Power! I summon thee past!" I felt the familiar power blanket as my staff materialized into my hand. As I fell down I kept my staff level, bashing the mushroom hard on the head chopping it in half and watching it dematerialized in a single blow. 'Quick block!'

Whipping the staff behind me I smacked the two other mushrooms with the back of it staggering them long enough for me to summon another weapon.

"Power! I summon thee chain!" I felt the cold metal fall into my hands, the force weighing me down as though I was a mountain, my feet and legs firmly planted. I swung the ball on the chain around my head before swinging lower to strike both the mushrooms into the ground. Ending the short fight. 'Oh nice one. I often forget about your other weapons.' I smiled.

Though I started this mission with only the ability to summon a bow and a sword, I can now summon a bow, a sword, a ball and chain, a mace, a dagger, several magic staffs, a creature to fight for me, poison darts, clawed gloves. and of course my mother's staff. I continued walking, being attacked by few monsters. I managed to sneak past many of them. I imagine it's harder for dad with him being both very tall, very powerful, and always in a hurry he doesn't really have time to sneak off.

There was one cave that was completely empty, no monsters, no people no nothing. I decided to stay and rest a while to regain my strength.

I felt the memory stone shake against my skin. Pulling it out I saw dad's face in it.

"Dad?" I asked looking into it.

"Hello daughter. I can't come to you as you are far within in the cave. It's been several hours. Any progress?"

"Not just yet. Not sure how deep these tunnels go but I've stopped to rest. How are Hero and friends?" I decided to not question how he managed to contact me through a memory necklace, but rather enjoy seeing him.

"That is yet to be determined. Zophar is quickly arising in power. The plan will be put into action very soon. I'm not entirely sure where exactly just yet. I will see you once more I hope before it starts. If not then I know we will see each other again soon."

I gulped. Now that the plan drew nearer, I became worried, "And you're sure this plan will work Ghaleon?"

"I'm sure. Have confidence. All will be well in a matter of hours I promise."

"Of course father." I replied, trying to force away my nervousness. This journey had been so long. I had faced monsters, nearly died, met my family, made a new family in many places, explored, adventured, saved lives, gotten much stronger, and grown so much in these few months. I've created tales and stories I will tell my children of one day.

Like for example once, I was camped in the forest clearing of the illusion woods, I was absolutely surrounded by monsters, when I began to sing a lullaby. Every monster in the clearing, became calm and stepped towards me, no longer angry, but rather just curious. That night I slept with a not so angry ape as my pillow while some green goblins stood guard to make sure no one attacked me. I was there forest goddess. No other creature attacked me the rest of my way through the forest. If I were to go back now, they would welcome me as though I was an animal or goblin myself.

Or another time I had stopped in town to sleep and replenish supplies when I slipped into the pub and beat everyone in a drinking match and they gave me free room and board.

Or the time I spend 4 months on a pirate ship as a chef cooking almost nothing but fish or squid or sea shark.

I lived a life time in these long months, and traveled very far. If I were to come all this way, get so close, only to lose my father. It would all be in vein.

After a short while I got moving again, spending another few hours fighting and sneaking, making my through the caves. I managed to learn to summon an axe as a weapon as well now.

Finally I found myself in front of a wooden door with a magic seal on it. Though the seal was old and outdated.

Allowing my magic to fill my voice I rose my arm, placing my palm against the sealed door and spoke, "I, Saphireene-Sylvia, summon upon the powers of Sylvia, Tribe Mother of the beastpeople to disable this ancient magic." I felt the old magic run through my veins and the door busted open. "AH." I shook the heat off my hand.

"What?!" I heard a man scream from inside. I walked through the gaping hole where the door once was and when the dust settled found an old man sitting at a desk writing furiously looking dumbfounded. Placing a charm on his pen so that it continued to write he looked up to me. "How did you get past my seal?!"

"It's old magic, I broke it with old magic." I replied, "A little trick I picked up in my travels."

"How do you possess old magic child?" He retorted, his voice high and angry sounding.

"I was hoping you could tell me." I replied looking down at the short elderly man.

"Ah, well yes I assume you would then." He said stroking his beard that was longer than he is tall. "Follow me then child." He shouted.

I followed him into the room, far past the desk and into the never ending library or information.

"Age?" He demanded, although I was almost so distracted with all the books and notes and information I almost didn't remember.

"Uh- Oh! 18."

"Parents?"

"My mother's name was Sylvia, she was a leader of a tribe of beastpeople. Though they called her Mother Sylvia. My father is Ghaleon. He went by-"

"Magic Emperor? You're the child of the Magic Emperor?!" He asked shocked beyond compare. To be expected.

"Yes. That is why I need answers. I need to know how it is that I am only 17 now, and I had hoped you'd know."

"Well I have a lot of things to record in the passing and coming years, I can't remember everything. You are welcome to search the files, but I have work to do. You know where I am if you find you need my assistance." And just like that he was gone, back to the table where he began to record all the worlds history.

"Oh, sir!" I called to him before he made it back to his chair, "Is there any way you could delete this from history. If for some reason someone knew I was here, it would put me in danger."

He scratched his beard looking at me, "I knew your mother. Sylvia. She was a good woman. A fine woman. Warm and motherly and caring. She save my life once. As far as the record of Lunar is concerned, you were never here."

'Thank you Marculas.' My mother's voice echoed in my head.

"My mother send her thanks. As do I." He smiled then before carrying on his way.

'Marculas is over 10 centuries old at least, and yet he hasn't aged a day.' She remarked in my head as I looked through the files for information.

'So he always looked that old' I replied in my head smirking a tad as my mother's laughter echoed through me.

'Yes. Yes he did.'

I finally found the file on mom, and then began looking for the several files of dad. Both under Ghaleon and under Magic Emperor.

Magic Emperor was an easy enough scroll to find, however there were a lot of leaders of the magic guild in the past years.

After finding all three scrolls I threw them open on the floor and looked for where they seemed to intermix.

After skimming from top to bottom, I found myself to be simply a blip on my mother and father's lives.

Both life scrolls said the same thing about me.

Saphireene-Sylvia (Royal) born.  
Saphireene-Sylvia (Royal) taken by Carrela Rampling

Carrela Rampling? Who was Carrela Rampling?

'Mom?'

'No idea hun. Ask your father perhaps?' Her voice echoed in my ear.

As if on que my necklace began to shake again, I pulled it out to see my father's face.

"The plan in being put off by just a few hours. Have you found any information?"

"Yes actually. There seems to be some information missing here. apparently I was born and then centuries passed before I was taken by someone named Carella Rampling. Do you have any idea who that is?"

"Rampling?" He asked seeming shocked.

"Yes why?"

"I might. See if you can find her scroll." I nodded and began looking for the scroll with her name, but that proved difficult having no other information on her.

"I don't see a scroll here with her name on it. You and mom don't have any connection with any Rampling, how would you know the name?" I asked looking over the scrolls.

"Rampling was something of a fake name used by Phacia. She was a woman who worked for me when-"

"When you were the Dark Emporer yes, I see her name here. Let me get her scroll." I said holding the necklace still. I was able to find Phacia's scroll quickly neck to where the Dark Emporer scroll was.

After following the family tree all the way down it was shown that Carrella Rampling was in fact a descendant of Phacia. That however doesn't explain the huge age gap that I seem to be missing.

I looked over Phacia's life scroll very carefully, for any sign of me. I looked for what happened just before the Magic Emporer appeared. I was born pre Emporer.

"AHA! There I am!" I shouted in exclamation, reading it off to my father, "'Phacia takes (un-named child) to Jeline Zabback (immortal) to keep safe.' She took me from you, gave me to this Jeline Zabback who seems to be immortal, and then died before she could retrieve me. I guess she never told you where I was, and mom died before you could even ask her. So this Jeline must have the answer right? She must have done something with me to keep me young until this Carrella came to kidnap me. She must be who I thought was my elder sister" I said to my parents excitedly. I wrote down the name, returned all the scrolls where they belong and then left through the cave exit in the back of the library rather than go back through the front.

"Well done Saphireene!" Ghaleon exclaimed with pride.

'You've seemed to have solved the puzzle!' My mother exclaimed in much the same way.

I smiled, "Thank you. Okay, so Jeline Zabback. Like Zabback mines you think?"

"Hold on, I'll be right there and we'll go to Zabback." Dad said before he cut the communication. I slipped the necklace back into my bindings.

'We're so close mom.'

'Yes sweetie. We are.'

Within seconds dad was here and taking me to Zabback mines. He dropped me off at the entrance. "This Jeline is likely going to be dangerous and powerful. Most immortals are. I have no way of telling if she's going to want to harm you or not. So please be careful and-" He looked up, his sentence being cut.

I gulped, "Time for the plan."

He looked down at me with a face that told me it was. I let out a shaky breath, looking into his silver eyes and cracked purple face.

"Please, please, please, be careful dad. I can't bear to lose you. Not right now and not ever." I wrapped my arms around his solid chest, pressing my face against the cold metal of his armor.

"Oh my daughter I will be. Everything will work out fine. I promise you. The plan will work just fine. I will meet you in three months time in the Trial Caves of Vane."

"Good luck dad." I said hugging him once more.

"Good luck to you as well. Be careful in the mines, now that you've left the safety of Marculas's library your magic has been soaked up Zophar, you will have to rely on only your staff and your armor."

I nodded, hugging him one last time and kissing his cheek. I watched as my dad faded away to go put his long term plan into action. I took a deep shaky breath to calm myself.

He'll be fine. My dad. The centuries old Dark Emporer. The legendary Ghaleon, leader of the Magic Guild. He is a force, and he is unstoppable. He will be fine.

I shook my head, reassured slightly by my own reminders, I entered the mines.

I was able to get through the mines fairly quick despite all the twists and turns. I didn't have to fight very many, they mostly just blew themselves up and I just jumped out of the way.

Finally I saw what looked like a secret door. It was wooden and falling apart. There was a hole allowing me to see in, and what I saw was a 30 something year old woman, cooking a meal.

Not knowing what else to do, I decided blunt was the best answer. "Jeline Zabback?"

I heard something loud clank and drop to the floor.

"What in Althena's name." She remarked walking up to the falling apart door and opening it. "Who are you? How do you know me?" She asked ushering me inside.

"I have come a really long way to see you. My name is Saphireene-Sylvia. I was given to you as a baby by a woman named Phacia to keep safe, and then she died before she managed to retrieve me."

"Oh my word. Saphireene-Sylvia. I'd thought you for dead. All of this was centuries ago. Phacia came to me in a fluster, saying she needed to protect this child, you. She gave you to me but I had some bad people after me. I was hardly a safe person to leave a child with. I cast a powerful magic on you to keep you frozen and untouched by time and then hid you in an ice castle. After I found out Phacia was dead, I went to get you back to return you rather than wait for her to come get you, but you weren't there. Someone had taken you."

"Someone in the Rampling family must have, and then nobody could reverse your spell until Carrella." I shook my head. Well now I knew. "Thank you Ms. Zabback. you've solved the puzzle."

"My god you have one crazy life." I nodded in agreement.

"I do indeed." Now that I knew, now that I had nothing left to distract myself with, I found myself worrying about my father.

Here it comes. The moment of truth.

Hiro throws his sword once again, onto my armor, his magic taken by Zophar's blackness. His sword finally piercing my armor in a critical strike. Stick to the plan.

"Hmm, well...perhaps I underestimated you a little. But unfortunately for you, only a end result shall be exactly as I end at my hand!"

I raise my hand, summoning all my magic strength and slamming it down on all of them. Stick to the plan.

They all fall to the ground, wounded and dyeing. Stick to the plan.

I let out a laugh at them, "It amazes me that they thought they ever had a chance at all. What a delightfully worthless waist of life. It seems the only power they wield is die and fade away on a moments notice " I exclaim to myself. Stick to the plan.

While they speak of home, and life, I gather all my magic power, summoning it into the middle of my being, enhance it as much as I can and then remove it from myself and place it into their hearts.

"Your endless speeches are entertaining but time for action is at hand. Show me this 'Power of humanity.'" Stick to the plan.

Hiro lets out a powerful scream, "I will not give up until my world and Lucia are safe."

I laugh once more, faking my strength, "What admirable goals. Now ending your miserable existence will be even on your 'Power of Humanity' to save you, if it even exists."

After giving them my magic I am much weaker, and though I fight hard I am still defeated.

"Hiro... Why did you spare my life?" I breath out ragedly

"It's because you spared ours. We owe you." He replied standing over my body as I knelt.

I groaned but did not reply, "Ghaleon," He starts again, "You disobeyed Zophar and you let us defeat you. You can't go back now. He'll kill you." Hiro said with a voice to wise for his short years.

I stood up, despite the pain and bleeding wounds. His vile tribe tattoos leave me with painful memories even now.

"Hiro forget me. Just go. Save the world before it's too late." I said speaking to him like the child he was.

"Ghaleon join us. You belong here." He pressed not knowing at all of the daughter I am risking my life to be with. The life I am trying to restore. Not knowing the Hell I had to endure just be nearly killed by him.

"Hiro," I started, "I can't join your fight. My end is near." I paused to breath, "This... This reprieve from death was not an accident. Zophar granted it. And now that I have betrayed his purpose his power will be withdrawn." I choked a bit at the end of my sentence, from pain. "I will weaken... and soon will be nothing more than a shadow fading into the darkest recesses of time."

"But Ghaleon... You saved out lives... you can't.." He trailed off, trying to make a scenario where everyone wins.

"Hiro. Wipe the sorrow from your brow. Even though I must again die, there is no regret in my heart. I have tried to atone to my sins of the past by helping you." I was running out of time, Zophar would be looking for me soon, "I'm grateful that I had this opportunity.." I groaned in pain once more, dropping down again.

Hiro and Leo both stepped forward to help, "Hiro, my end is near. I can not join you. Here, take my sword. You will need its power to defeat Zophar. I pray it serves you well for you have proven that you truly deserve to prevail." I place the sword in Hiro's hand.

"You must fight Zophar the destroyer with the power of human spirit. Are you prepared Hiro? Are you ready to sacrifice your soul to save this world?" I asked though I knew the answer.

"Before you depart, Hiro, I must tell you something. Zophar can not be defeated. Not while he wields the power of Althena. And if he calls upon that power to reshape the world all is lost. Listen well Hiro. The only way to defeat Zophar is to aim for his weak spot. You must snatch the power of Althena from his grasp. You must destroy Lucia." Hiro's face was shocked and surprised and then angry, "Zophar is invincible in his current state Hiro you must know this to be true. But... if you steal the power of Althena and use it against him, you can win."

Hiro said nothing in response, but looking angrily at me and ahead. Wishing to not believe it, "Do you understand what you must do Hiro? For the sake of this world and for humanity?"

Hiro paused for a moment before responding, "I can save Lucia!" with hopeful spirit, and he truly believed he could.

"Yep, no doubt about it. This has got to be a bazillion to one long shot. Hah only a mental midgit would take it. But hey, I've been called much worse. It's all or nothing, and I never settle for nothing." The man with bandanna said, Ronfar.

The powerful woman with green hair spoke next, Jean, "Our fight for the soul of this world is not over yet. If we all join together as one we can grow even stronger than Zophar." She said with the same innocence Hiro and they all held, "All it takes is a little luck, and the power to believe in ourselves."

"And besides, we have to rescue Lucia for the new magic guild-" The magical blonde added on, Lemina, "Oh poo, tongue slip." She corrected her tone changing entirely, "I MEANT Zophar will be a piece of cake.I'll wipe the floor with his mega mangy butt."

The beastman spoke next, Leo his voice was strong, "Hiro, justice lies with us! In the face of impossible odds we can secure a victory if we strive for it. Remember, we wield the power of humanity. With that, anything become possible." He finishes.

The red dragon is the last to speak, Ruby, "Listen to them Hiro. They're right! We'll stick Zophar's butt in a sling!"

"Your endless resolve never ceases to amaze me. When it appears to be the darkest and most hopeless hour... you pull together and fight towards the light." With a deep breath I continued, "The time has come Hiro. Darkness rushes forth. Unleash your power and save this desperate land."

"I will Ghaleon." Hiro replies somberly, "Bet on it."

I watch them set sail for Zophar's domain. Basking in the sunlight that I can now enjoy.

"Are you watching in secret Dyne?" I spoke to the heavens above me, "These children shine with your light." I felt myself fade, for the last time. Leaving behind my red circlet and cape and armor. The last pieces of the life I'm leaving behind.

"Fight hard Hiro. Believe in your friends. The final test, lies before you." With those last passing words I fade away fully, bleeding still too heavily to heal quickly.

The plan.

It's been three months since the plan was supposed to be finished. He said he's meet me the Trial Ruins of Vane. I stared down at my memory crystal, thinking that he'll call. The plan had worked. It must have worked. It had to have worked.

I looked into the crystal, reliving the memory of the plan.

_The plan. In 4 months time, Zophar will reach full power and there will seem to be no way to stop him. That is when the plan goes into action._

_I will fight Hiro and his friends, and I will be defeated. I will place my magic into there hearts, thus removing me from Zophar's radar. I will leave behind my armor my cape and my circlet, leaving behind this life. With my last ounce of magic I will fade somewhere safe, somewhere I can hide until the battle is over. Then I will find you and we will start our life together. We can buy a house, and we can finally be the family we should have been years ago." He finished._

_"That's the plan?" I had asked dumbfounded._

_"Yes. That's the plan." He had said confidently._

_Then he placed hand on top of mine, "My dearest daughter, I've done this all for you. I want to be your father the way I should be."_

_I looked into my father's grey eyes-_

"Saphireene?" I heard a man call.

"Daddy!" I shouted running to tackle him in a hug, never feeling for like a child than I did in that moment.

"Aha Saphireene!" He hugged me back.

"I thought you were dead. I thought the plan had gone wrong I thought-"

"Shh, Saphireene it's okay. I'm here. I'm healthy, and your safe and here and healthy and now. That's all the matters."

I smiled hugging my father tightly, thanking the goddess, the Lucia, and Hiro and all of Lunar that he was safe and here to still be my dad.

I sat up and smiled, and he did the same. He looked happier in his simple cloth shirt and rough leather pants and simple sandals. His long silver hair falling smooth and straight, his ears poking out.

"Dad! What happened?!"

"What? What?" He asked frantically.

"You're scar! It's gone! The purple crack in your face."

Seeming confused at first he laughed after a second, "Oh, ahaha, that was the mark of Zophar. After his hold on my soul was removed, my face returned to normal."

I took in my new dad. He looked so much younger and so much happier. I hugged him again, just glad that he was alive and here with me.

"Well. Now that I know you're alive, and that there is nothing else you need to do, lets get started on our plan shall we?" I offered him my hand and he both stood up.

He placed him arm around my shoulder limping a bit. I stabilized and supported his weight better.

"Wow Hiro knocked you around pretty good huh?"

Ghaleon simply smiled and nodded, "He's just as strong as I had anticipated."

After months of traveling, and finally convincing dad to buy a cane, and reminding him it didn't make him look old. After months of half ass meals and dirt to sleep on, I finally found it. The beast tribe. My mother's beast tribe.

I walked into the small community, my heart finally feeling like this was where it belongs. My arm around my father's waist as we wobbled in.

We were approached by a man shortly after we arrived. He looked to be 600 years old.

"May we help you miss?"

"Um yes. My name is Saphireene-Sylvia. I am a descendent of the daughter of Mother Sylvia the past leader of this tribe, and this is my father, the great great great great grandson of Mother Sylvia's lover." I said, giving my father a knowing look which he returned with a prideful smile. Our family history is much less complicated, but nearly impossible to explain.

"Mother Sylvia?" A raged old woman's voice spoke as she pushed through the small crowd. "You're a descended of the Mother Sylvia-" She gasped upon seeing the two of us.

"By Althena's star. You look just like Mother Sylvia did when she became chief. And you!" She said with the same amount of excitement, "You're the spitting image of that boy I always saw her running around with."

The elderly man looked between us, "Please, Chief Saphireene, you are by royal blood, our appointed leader."

I looked over at my father as the hundred and something people bowed before me.

I shook my head, "Please, please no bowing, or curtseying. I want o rule just as Mother Sylvia did. Although I so have one request."

Everyone stood up in an almost unsure way, "What request my dear?" THe elderly woman asked.

I smiled, "I want to move this tribe closer to Merbia's city."

"Why is that?" The elderly man asked.

"Over a year ago now, I had to choose between three different worlds. This life that I was meant to be born into, the life I raised in, and the dream of adventuring I wanted in my heart to live. I had to choose one life and sacrifice two, and to me that wasn't fair. So I decided instead, to join the two lives together. The tribe I am now the mother of, will be in the same place that the family I am the mother of is in. We will be living near Taben's Peak. Me and my father will be going on ahead, all of you may come when you feel you are ready."

I turned to begin to walk home with my father when all the people shouted, "Wait!"

"Yes?" I questioned.

"If you'll wait just until the morning, we can all travel together. It's likely more safe that way." The elderly man asked.

"What do you think dad?" I asked. He smiled at me proudly.

"I can wait a few hours."

That night there was celebration and food and dancing and singing and games and fun. So much fun that I'd forgotten I could have. I've spent nearly two years on the road, traveling. Two birthday's have passed and I'm now 19 years old, nearly an adult.

As it turns out, dad had brought me the armor and weapons and all from Sylvia's old room. I snuck away to sit in the untouched trailer, looking at the dressed and makeup and weapons.

'I am so proud of you my daughter.' Her voice rung in my head.

'Truly?'

'Truly. I am proud to have you as my daughter.'

I smiled, looking through her dresses, deciding I didn't want to wear the armor any longer.

'Oh, darling pick the white one'

Picking out a loose white shirt to match with the shorts I had picked out. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, allowing my ear to jut out, long and slender just like my dad's. I chose to go barefoot, just for comfort.

I never felt so much like the journey was over until I could see Taben's Peek in the distance.

"Dad!" I shouted, he jogged over, finally fully heeled, no more cane, "Look! There it is. My home. My family. My kids."

Suddenly Ghaleon stopped, getting somber, "Is Nall still there?" He asked.

I realized the problem here. Ghaleon, the one who nearly killed his friends twice.

"Um, you wait here. I'm going to run ahead." I replied sprinting towards the tree.

I ran of the stairs, swiping off monsters with my mother's staff, barely even blinking at them. I got to the top floor and ran into the play room.

"I'm home!" I shouted. A wave of children attacked me all screaming happily.

"CHRISTIE!" I laughed and hugged and hugged and laughed some more.

"Okay everybody act like I'm not here we're gonna surprise Nall okay? I'm going to hate over here, Sophie go tell Nall that Jacob and Louie are fighting and he has to make it stop." Sophie nodded running to go get Nall. I hid next to the archway against the wall, all the Dragon Kids went about there buisness as though I wasn't there, aside from some non-suspicious giggling.

I could hear Nall's voice and it made my tummy turn with excitement. God it was so good to be home.

"They're fighting! You have to make it stop!"

"Sophie, boys fight they do it all the time!" Nall complained as she she dragged him into the main room.

"Sophie I see no- Ah!" He shouted in surprise

"RAAAAH!" I jumped onto Nall's back and covered his eyes.

"What the?!" He asked shocked, I removed my hands and hugged him from behind tightly.

I whispered gently, "I'm home." hugging him tighter.

"CHRISTIE!" He shouted with excitement hugging me tightly. He spun me around three and four times. "Oh I'm so glad you're safe! What happened? Tell me everything!"

The story took hours, even just the overview. Between talking about Hiro, and my mother and Ghaleon and the plans, and the pirates and the traveling and the library of all things and then the plans again and then finding out I'm technically over 500 years old, I'm like as old as Nall, and then making sure he knew Ghaleon wasn't evil anymore and then explaining the whole Tribe thing it was a monster of a story.

"Ghaleon?" Nall at first reacted angrily, but as time went on he seemed to calm a bit. To a point where he would just sigh before saying his name.

"He's my dad Nall. He gave his magic to Hiro and friends and then pretend to be dead to escape Zophar. He's a good person. He wasn't once but he is now. I don't expect you to forgive him, but rather accept who he is now, and build from there."

Nall looked at me skeptically, maintaining a silence for several minutes before finally nodding, "Okay. Okay. Clean slate Ghaleon. I can do that. I'm just so glad to have you back!" He hugged me once more.

"Oh, Nall the tribe is probably showing up soon, we should go greet them and then I was wondering if we should set them up at the base of the tree or add extra levels?"

"We can do both. Come on lets go meet the tribe shall we?" Nall walked down to the ground with me and we waited at the entrance of the forest closer to Vane for them to arrive. Immediately we were absorbed in rebuilding the Tribe around the tree. There were tents to be put up and wagons and trailers to be placed and a fire pit t be made and so on and so forth.

The beastchildren all went up stairs while the adults stayed on the ground level.

Finally everything was set up just as the sun was setting. Now was probably the best time to introduce Nall to Ghaleon all over again.

"Okay, dad, come here." I said taking his hand and dragging him over to Nall.

I tapped on the dragon's shoulder and he turned around.

"Nall this is my dad, Ghaleon, Dad, this is Nall. He raised me, but he's my best friend." It was a strange situation. Introducing the man who created me to the man who actually raised me.

The two of them were silent, but Ghaleon spoke first, "Um, hi again Nall."

"Ghaleon." Nall glanced at me, "Blank slate. The past is forgotten, we're staring fresh." He shook Ghaleon's hand.

Ghaleon smiled and shook his hand back, "I like that."

I smiled triumphantly then, "Okay, I'm going to whip up an evening meal for the kids, and then I'll be down here later?" Ghaleon and Nall nodded in agreement.


End file.
